1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooperation processing technology used in a bookbinding system and, in particular, to cooperation processing technology used in a bookbinding setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
For facsimile (FAX) devices, a technique has been proposed in which a transmission-side device designates the size and type of printing paper on which a document is to be output, and a reception-side device prints out the document using printing paper of the designated size and type (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-088648).
However, for example, in a bookbinding system including a server apparatus and a client apparatus, if the respective apparatuses are configured to be able to independently designate paper size and paper type, problems such as the following will occur. Specifically, in a case where the client apparatus carries out bookbinding settings based on requests designated by the server apparatus, there are cases in which the client apparatus sets paper information other than that managed by the server apparatus. If the client apparatus sets a combination of paper size and paper type that is not managed by the server apparatus, normal print output cannot be obtained as a result.